Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:A1F2:C000:7362:5D16-20190805014721
"WHAT?!" Tsunami winced. "Yeesh, that girl has a set of lungs." "Hon, do you even realize---no, I'm not flirting with you, Jesus Christ---What? No, I---listen---you know that---you two don't have understu---just because---" Riptide looked over at Glacier. "Director? Should we keep on acting, or---" "Cut scene for now, Theseus," Glacier sighed, waving her hand. "FINE, I GET IT, YOU QUIT, NOW SHUT UP!" Starry screeched at her phone. She hung up and slammed it against her head. "*bleep* me gently with a chainsaw!" "Starry, we're going to need to have a talk about appropriate musical references," Glacier said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I can't think of any clean ones right now, because the only people we have for Helena and Hermia just quit! The only roles without understudies! We can't have a play without two of our star-crossed lovers!" Deathbringer snorted. "'Star-crossed?' Was that a pun, Starry?" "OH MY GOD, BAYNE, YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS SCENE," Starry screamed. "Yeah, you don't even go here," Riptide called. "RIPTIDE, THIS IS SERIOUS!" "Oh, so you can make a Heathers reference, but I'm not allowed to make a Mean Girls one? That's a little---" Seal put two fingers in her mouth and blew. TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! Everyone fell silent. "For those of you who aren't informed, Changbai and Garnet have decided they'd rather not be in the play," Seal explained. "This means we're going to find someone else to be Helena and Hermia. But for now, let's just try and work around that by doing the scenes that don't contain the lovers." "That's nearly all the scenes!" Tsunami protested. Sharpe shrugged. "Hey, at least me and Storm don't have to act like we're totally whipped for Garnet and/or Changbai anymore." "It also means we can't practice our lines, remember?" Storm reminded him. "I mean, we could get some of the stage crew members to do the roles for now... Seal? Are you---" "Nope. No way. Nope. You are not getting me on that stage other than for stage crew reasons," Seal said, backing away. "I cannot act. Trust me. You don't want me filling in." Storm sighed. "Starry?" Starry laughed hysterically. "I'm on the edge of a nervous breakdown right now, so no." "Anybody else?" Sharpe asked. The theater was silent except for the crunch of potato chips---which was followed by a smack and Clay saying "ow." Glory raised her hand. "I could look around. Find a couple people to play them." Glacier looked skeptical. "You sure?" "Thanks to my grandma, I know almost every single person in town. I'm sure I could find a couple people." Starry slammed into Glory. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" (Glory POV) "So," Grandeur concluded, taking a sip of tea, "two girls in your play were being immature and close-minded, decided to selfishly quit, and now you need my help to find suitable replacements." "Basically." Glory tugged on a lock of her hair. "Glacier said the only reason she casted Changbai and Garnet was because they were the only two that were decent. And the understudies for the other roles are apparently not right for Helena and Hermia, which I don't get, but..." She shrugged. "I thought casting my friends would be biased." Grandeur set her tea down. "Aren't you already inviting a couple of those middle schoolers over so you can practice your makeup for Halloween? Ask them to bring some friends who are good at acting. And Jambu can do the same." "Oh, yeah..." She did have a pretty good point. "Then my job here is done." Grandeur stood up and brushed some dust off of her skirt. "Come on, I'm taking you and your brother shopping for costume material." "Finally!" ---------------------- Sorry if this is short, I've got a lot to do. I should hopefully be posting the Wattpad rewrite soon (though the actual rewrite won't come around until the modern section) and I'll most likely also post it on either Willow's page or the Othermind's page. Haven't decided which one. Hope you liked this one, and the next part will come soon! ---Starry the NightWing